Two Minutes
by C.S. Isui
Summary: Sakura couldn't stop her tears from falling. Her face was red from all open affection she received from her first love. Then he embraced her again, ever so tightly. "I couldn't do anything to save you." he whispered to her ear. He was cold and clammy, and he shivered but he kept his embrace tight. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe."


**YOU GUYS MADE ME SO HAPPY WITH THE RECEPTION OF HOME MADE MEALS! *Throws rainbows and sparkles in the air and hands out brownies***

 **As a thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to satisfy my creative impulses, here is a new fic called "Two Minutes." ENJOY!**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 **TWO MINUTES**

Huge raindrops fell from the sky and everyone in a small civilian town in the shores of Hi no Kuni were scrambling to find shelter. Lighting and thunder cracked from the distance as the night sky threatened to unleash the fury of a typhoon. Fat dark clouds covered the usually starry skies of the famous shoreline and the water was dangerously unsteady. The winds blew like a whiplash of the Rasengan and the waves were as high as 30-storey skyscrapers.

However, despite the typhoon threatening to happen, Uchiha Sasuke stood waiting by a beach overlooking the port. Just off the coast, his companion, Haruno Sakura, went on a emergency mission to assist a group of Konoha shinobi at an isolated island. The island was off-limits as it was a biochemical research facility for dangerous epidemics like rabbit pox and the Suna influenza. Much to his disappointment, he was not allowed to accompany Sakura to the island.

She was supposed to come back to the mainland that day, but the typhoon came. Her last word via hawk told him that she was already on the boat back. That was a just before the rains and winds began. So Sasuke stood, waiting, overlooking the port. Hoping to get a glimpse of the boat that Sakura occupied.

"Young man! You better find shelter soon! The typhoon will only get stronger!" Shouted the a passerby wearing a coast guard uniform. Sasuke just nodded and the stranger continued on his way. The Uchiha watched as the passerby rushed into the nearby lighthouse and light blossomed from the tower creating a beacon. Utilizing this, Sasuke activated his sharingan and hoped to find a boat nearing the coast line.

The typhoon only got stronger. Every second felt like an eternity as Sasuke got soaked in the pouring rain. His black cloak threatened to unclasp itself from his shoulders as the winds kept blowing harder and harder. There was still no boat in the horizon. Sasuke's heart pounded in his chest. Sakura was out at sea when the typhoon began. He watched as the waves clashed with each other, making him worry more and more. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. What if the boat sunk? What if she was thrown overboard? What if the boat got destroyed amongst the waves of the angry sea? Despite her perfect chakra control and affinity to water, this typhoon is not something anyone can just survive.

Lighting crashed illuminating the horizon with its blue-purple streaks. Thunder boomed louder and more deafening with each second that passed. Sasuke can't wait any longer. Sakura could be in the depths of the sea already and he'd be damned if he's done nothing to save her. Just then the horns of the coast guard blared from the lighthouse and the coast was disturbed with a ghostly red light from the sea.

"BOAT! THERE IS A BOAT IN THE COASTLINE!"

Sasuke whipped his head and his sharingan saw the outline of a boat past the curtain of rain that obscured the coastline.

* * *

Sakura stood in the middle of the deck. The ship's wood creaked as it screamed from the toll the ocean has cast upon in feeble frame. The sails pulled and pulled, following the merciless winds that howled. The crew bled as their rope burns got worse and worse while they kept the sails from flying them into oblivion. The boat itself swayed as it was tossed over and under the waves, threatening to get toppled over. But everyone was safe. The cherry blossom medic kept her focus as she willed her chakra to create a bubble-like dome that absorbed the force of the crashing waves and kept the vessel from toppling over.

She breathes heavy, her face and hair was wet from sea water and sweat, her eyes were sunken from fatigue, and her muscles screamed from exhaustion. The anger of mother nature was not something she has had to battle before and despite her affinity to water jutsu, battling the ocean and a typhoon is not an easy feat. She was relentless, however. Her iron will was stronger and she will make sure that she'll get them all home.

"Just hang in there, Haruno-dono!" a voice shouted from somewhere in the deck. "We'll get to port soon!"

"Hang on everyone! WE WILL GET THROUGH THIS STORM ALIVE!" she shouts back, the crew's steadfast faith giving her strength to fortify the barrier she has created. Cries of agreement roared from the boat as everyone did their best to stay alive. Her strength has kept the crew from giving up hope despite the seemingly hopeless situation.

The winds continued to wreak havoc over their small ship. Everyone was at their limit and the sea seemed like it will have no end. But then a light of hope appeared from the distance and the horns of the coast guard rang like heaven's choir. "ALL HANDS ON DECK, MEN!" Shouted the captain and everyone gave shouts of cheers as they got closer and closer to port.

"JUST A LITTLE MORE!" Sakura shouted to the crew. All their eyes followed the streak of light and slowly but surely, the outline of the port came into view. Waves crashed and the typhoon continued but nothing could deter the crew's sight on the port that became closer and closer. The captain pulled the ship's whistle and its flares were fired, creating a red streak of light.

At long last, the ship has arrived the more shallow waters of the port and once the anchor was dropped and the line secured, everyone scrambled to dry land and collapsed.

* * *

Shouts of urgency boomed from the crowd it seemed like a whisper compared to the sounds of the ocean. The coast guard's flashlights were flashing everywhere, counting the crew, making sure everyone is safe. One, two, three, four… One, two, three, four... the coast guard counted again and again, double checking that nobody was left behind. It was a miracle. The small ship survived what was probably the strongest typhoon of the year.

Amidst the chaos and the panic in the port, the coast guard's eyes wandered to a nearby pair, a man and a woman, standing still in the blur of the crowd. Their image was as clear despite the continuous downpour. The coast guard recognized the man as the same person he had warned to find shelter back by the light house. His long hair sticked to his handsome face as the rain continued to rain down on the couple but he seemed to be more concerned about the pink-haired woman who smiled at him like she has not just survived a storm.

 _So, he was waiting for his lover._

The coast guard could not take his eyes away from the couple. He watched as the man caressed the woman's face, as if he were wiping tears away. Before he knew it, the woman was engulfed in a very intimate embrace, her petite frame obscured by the wet, black cloak.

"Sakura," he heard the man say. "You're alive."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. I am."

Sasuke, looked at Sakura and cupped her face with his hand before dipping his head and captured her lips in a brief kiss.

"You're alive." he said, kissing her again. "You're alive." He kept saying the words like it was a prayer. "You're alive, you're alive." He kept muttering the words, as if she were a dream that came true.

Sakura couldn't stop her tears from falling. Her face was red from all open affection she received from her first love. Then he embraced her again, ever so tightly. "I couldn't do anything to save you." he whispered to her ear. He was cold and clammy, and he shivered but he kept his embrace tight. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe."

"But I am safe, Sasuke-kun. I'm right here, with you." she replied, returning the embrace. Then she giggled. "And to think, we were supposed to have our first date today."

* * *

 **And there you go, guys. I hope you liked that.  
**

 **As usual, let me know what you think by not forgetting to review and if you liked my story don't forget to favorite and follow!**

 **Love lots,**

 **C.**


End file.
